Psycho Love
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: There was a heavy staccato of pants in the musky air, tan skin scraped raw by ragged fingernails, lines drawn forth that were as red as the irises seeming to float within the darkness. "Give it to me," he hissed, stabbing his fingernails into Light's shoulders. "You're the star, the god…give me your heart, little Kira. I won't hurt it…much. Give it to me..."


_Essentially, I only have two reasons for this little smexy tidbit. One, I'd just finished a reeeally sexy rp and was still in a perverted mood, and two…..well, a lot of you fans were missing my BBxKira stories. And I just couldn't have that. I'm not one to forgo my roots, after all. ;) Oh! I do have another reason, so technically there's three. I was introduced to a brilliant song that is just-sex. Pure, raw sex. Here, go listen! It fits quite a few pairings I write for. _

_ watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo&feature=BFa&list=PLijFILAS4ZYGV27AxopQRLOqiXT RIvwi9_

_Anyway, these are my reasons. Though honestly, do I need any? You guys get PWP that's your two favorite psychos, and mine. You oughta be happy. I know I would be. :P _

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Light, Beyond, or anything related to it. Ok? Good. Hopefully that's clear. I don't own the song _Super Psycho Love _either. But daaaaamn, is it sexy.

There was a heavy staccato of pants in the musky air, mingled with moans and clear voices of approval as tan skin was scraped raw by ragged fingernails, lines drawn forth that were as red as the irises seeming to float within the darkness. The blackness-it hung all around them, pressing against their bodies and seeming to eat up the varying fluids that ran down Light's legs, smeared his chest and face. So much mess, he could've been one of the sluts descended from the Babylon whore, forever damned to burn in the fiery depths of Hell, skin peeling away from the bones and eyes turned into molten coals within the skull as every orifice was plundered and ravaged by Satan's spawn.

But such an metaphor was rather inappropriate. No demon would dare touch the brunette lying on the rotten bed in this room. He was already damned, and the holder of his chains was the man thrusting inside him, his pale skin dark with Light's blood. The red eyed monster, born of a wretch and possessing eyes only seen in the darkest of creatures.

B.

"Come on…let me hear that pretty voice," he hissed, tongue lapping at Light's ear. The act was hideous, vile, yet the teen ate it up, vocalizing his pleasure with a round of cries that could've shattered Heaven's pearly gates, turned them to punishing shards of volcanic glass. B reveled in these sounds, biting the lips that spoke them and drawing Light into a kiss. All too eagerly it was returned, and those red eyes erupted in fire, one born of the passions that had led him to first hunt down this ravishing boy, this…killer.

Kira.

Oh yes, Kira, Light. A monster of his own creation, bearing the name given to him by his oh so loyal followers, and those too scared to commit any crime while he dwelt on the earth. Pity none of them knew the truth of their _God_. That he was little more than a whore in B's bedroom, weak to his wiles and crying out with passions that were unheard of, even from a teenager with wild hormones. But B preferred it that way. It made things so much more personal.

"F-fuck…B!" Gasping in his arms, Light arched into something akin to a C shape and swung his legs around the pallid waist above him. These were muscled limbs, strong from years of exercise and tennis, and B enjoyed the feel of them hugging him as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into the tight little hole that always seemed so welcoming to him, milking Light for all he was worth. "Nghh!" The brunette hollered, in nothing short of pleasure. "W-what are you tr..trying to do?! Kill me?"

Not yet. "Never," B retorted his own mind's thoughts in a vulgar coo, one filled with a mockery that made his murderer turned slut's eyes flash a deep red. Ahh, how he loved when that happened! Light really was much more attractive when he looked like that. "How dare you even think such a thing! I could never _kill _you…."

If the devil had a voice, then he was using the madman as a puppet to vocalize it. Silky, yet raspy, with brimstone coloring the deep timbre; it shook Light to his very being. "Liar." Thrusting his hand up, he tangled it deep into charcoal locks and yanked B down so he could angle their mouths together, mocha eyes flashing garnet in the shadowy light. "You'd sooner kill me than fuck me. Admit it, you heartless…" Light hesitated, swishing his tongue across lips the color of a zombie corpse, and then he smiled. B may have possessed the devil's voice, but he had Lucifer's mouth. Full, lush, it moved back across the darker brunette's and parted, teeth taking the place of a wet tongue and nicking white skin until it split, dropping blood onto the beautiful tan face below. Light purred, and it was insanity, rich and decadent, that spoke through him as he tossed his head back and sighed, matching one of B's thrusts. "_Murderer_…."

"Nono darling. Not this time." A mild chastisement, meaning nothing. B ripped his cock out of the teenager and roughly flipped him over, loving the arch of his spine and those delectable limbs sprawled out across his threadbare sheets. There was something classy about it, and remarkably Gothic. Like an image from one of Poe's stories, full of a grisly beauty. But they were writing their own tale, and it wasn't yet at its end. B didn't know _when _the ending would come. He couldn't see those numbers that usually foretold a hapless victim's doom, and he half wondered if that was fate, ensuring they wouldn't kill each other before both fulfilled their purposes. Not that he had any idea what those might be. To murder and kill side by side, or maybe he could watch Light create his perfect little _utopia, _then watch its demise too? How Brutus of him. Or perhaps he was one of those angels that had been cast out of Heaven alongside Lucifer, happy to be in his morning glory?

Looking down at the moaning mess in his arms, and those deep scarlet eyes watching him, B smirked. Traitor or ally, he would remain by this boy's side. He was far too fascinating to leave. And they had such a becoming arrangement! "You look like a god right now," he leaned down and crooned this into his lover's ear, "or maybe Lilith was reborn in a different form? I always wondered why Adam would want _two _wives, not one of each. It seems much better this way."

"You're just saying that-mnn!-because you're the s-serpent!" Light pushed up against him, a hard length of flesh rubbing B's stomach. "C-come to Earth to…to tempt man…"

"You mean you?" He couldn't help but laugh at this, delivering another powerful thrust to the body below his. They both rocked on the bed, limbs plastering together as if they were made of clay. Soon, B wondered if Light would dissolve into him, or the other way around. How interesting that could be. "Kira-kun, dearest, how could I tempt you? You already knew the truth when I came to you. The serpent tempted Eve with the forbidden fruit, and she learned Gods secrets. But Lilith…dear, sweet Lilith-why, she learned the truth all on her lonesome! No help from that nasty snake needed." Smirking at the thought, he hugged Light to him and pounded faster, so much harder. "That's you…..or do you consider yourself above a bunch of measly mortals?"

Precum and blood seeped down golden thighs, unnoticed yet unconsciously welcomed by the now mewling brunette. "I'm God…Kira! Of course I do-ooo….ooohhh….." his moans grew in pitch, limbs hoisted and held above B's shoulders by spidery hands. Too slender fingers mapped out his veins, and Light knew it was for a future use. For today though, he'd shed enough blood. It wept from the cuts on his arms, at his waist, staining the linens a deep garnet. Almost the same color of B's eyes, save for the brighter spots of carmine, and the soulless black pupils. These eyes stared at Light, watched his cock quiver in the chilled air.

"Of course darling…..you're no Lilith….you're the morning star. My own little light."

What was once clear became white, and B snarled another laugh as he thrust his way free of that tawny body and splattered Light's face with ropes of white, all salt and a musk that wormed its way into his every pore. Pearls clung to auburn locks, gleaming raw, each a miniature jewel meant to bedeck such a _fine _specimin. It was only when one of these gems fall to Light's lips that he allowed Light his own release, a filmy mixture of blood and cum. No doubt due to the red coating his cock from balls to tip. It was powerful, leaving its owner to fall back in B's arms like a fallen damsel, maybe the princess locked in a tower, destined to await her true love's kiss. Such imagery spoke to the maniac, and he swept the brunette up and plunged his tongue deep into that sweet tasting orifice. Spice and fire. Just how a sin should taste.

"Give it to me," he hissed on those lips, stabbing his fingernails into Light's shoulders. Pinning him there, doing what fate couldn't, _refused _to do. "You're the star, the god….give me your heart, little Kira." Teeth broke the kiss from both ends, and B leered, tasting a pearly canine with his tongue. It reeked of cum. "I won't hurt it…much. Give it to me…."

"So you can sin some more?" Light retorted, mockery ever present in his lewd gaze. "Haven't you done enough? I'm here, with you. That should be satisfying enough." And yet it wasn't. There wasn't love between them, only lust-but a deadly potential lay hidden below the waves, and a black sea threatened to rise up, swallow them both, like it had a morning star of old. The question was whether one of them would allow it, or whether they would both be dragged under the water, kicking screaming the entire way.

…perhaps it wasn't a question at all. Light held his heart away from B, high above in a web of branches, reeking of truths and lies. The monster was threatening to scale the blockade, tear it down with his claws and be let in, as both secretly desired. No doubt about it, each would submit to their most deep of urges, moving past the lusts and bloodshed and forging an alliance that could only be sanctified on the broken lands they would both inherit upon their deaths. A demon, and his light, both tarnished and as black as the moonless sky. Each would rise, matched by the other, and each would bring more blood and death to the table that stood as their chessboard. An endless game, the winner left to the possessor of the greatest sin.

Lips curled in a frightening parody of a smile, matched by the bloody pools oozing in gaunt sockets. Oh yes. They would duel until the very end, neither accepting the others terms, each taking what he wished and ravaging skin and bone. Gory, terrifying, the screams of innocents and the guilty alike serving as their symphony. Theirs was the story damned at the beginning, cursed to the end. A skeleton reaching for the moon, and the angel wielding the serpent against his maker. Nothing more than a psycho love.


End file.
